Just like Baby's Breath
by kjames
Summary: The cullen family decide to add a new member of the family. Love triangles, comedy, etc. what will happen when years pass?what's the new member's story? Find out!


**Just Like Baby's Breath**

_**Author's note-**_

_Surprised to be writing again! I've been reading many stories lately and decided to try it out once more .__I know this is pretty much a largely played out plot but I hope you enjoy it!!_

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. Me= no ownership :]**

**

* * *

  
**

Forks cloudy, rainy, and snowy; just an overall wet winter day like usual and nothing seemed unusual. The same routine 24 hours a day. Though if anyone knew the family secret, they would understand how boring and long days are, when you can't sleep. Silently I sat in my office going over some paperwork. I could hear the loud crashing of one of the countless porcelain china, and an argument breaking out. You don't have to be there to guess who it was. Emmett; big, brawny, black haired goof, my son.

"_Hey what are you talking about? It was Alice!" Emmett's booming voice argued._

Crash.

"_Esme Emmett knocked over a vase!" Alice blamed her big brother but unsuccessfully gained the trust of my wife._

"_Alice!"_

…And so it continued. Finishing up the last of my work, I put it in my brief case and slipped on my shoes, off to work. No matter how long I spent the years, weeks, and days doing the same thing, the feeling of helping families and sometimes not, was always different and never got old. So as usual, I kissed Esme goodbye and got into my Mercedes. My day went on and at approximately 6pm, I came home to my family. As I walked in, Esme was sitting on the front bench in the living room waiting for….me?

"Hello my love. How was your day?" I kissed her on the cheek and sat next to her.

* * *

_**Esme POV**_

_Hmm how do I say this…. _I thought to myself. I mean this wasn't the easiest thing to ask or even admit.

"Might I ask you something, Carlisle?" I smiled nervously. This wasn't going to be easy but either way I'd understand.

"Sure honey, what is it?" I could see my husband was concerned; he stared at me intently with his eye brows furrowed tightly causing 3 small wrinkles in between. _I have to do this, just spit it out….slowly. _

"What's wrong sweetheart?" My husband questioned, "You know you can say anything darling." I cleared my throat.

"I feel like our house is getting empty, and I never really had the experience, could we adopt a child?" I blurted it out and silently, running his fingers through his almost platinum blonde hair, he thought about it. A small child at anything, who would grow to be like our own, just like Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Alice. The only thing was how to raise such an innocent human child around vampires, a supposed mythological species…my family.

* * *

_**CPOV**_

I didn't know what to say, I'm speechless but finally I gave an answer. "You know what love; I think that's a wonderful idea. Sure we need to work on things but I know the kids will be okay with it. Is everyone home?" I asked.

Esme nodded and without notion, pulled me into a lip lock of utter love and happiness **(A/N- wow that was corny, oh well!) **my wife and I finished our 'episode' quickly and moved onto the small couch.

"Kids, come down! Your father and I have something we need to talk to you about!" Esme yelled up the steps and as fast as lightening with their vampire speed, everyone arrived in the living room.

Alice tilted her head and furrowed her brows, "what's going on?"

Swallowing, I replied, "your mom and I have thought about it and she feels like she never got to have a small child. She and I love you guys of course but think its time we add another person to the family. We are going to adopt a child from the Seattle orphanage."

Everyone went quit and then Rose and Alice smiled.

"Oh my gosh, please, a little girl! Then it'll be even!! 3 boys, 3 girls. I can play princess and dress her up! Oh we could go shopping! An-.."

"Alice please hold on" Esme asked.

"We would like to go in about 20 minutes, so please be ready. You guys don't mind right?"

* * *

_**EPOV**_

_I don't know if this is such a good idea but I know it would make Esme and Carlisle happy so…. Ugh._

_**RPOV**_

_Oh my gosh, a second chance? ___

_**JPOV  
**_

_This will be nice… But I don't know if we should do this…. What if I hurt it?_

_**  
EMPOV**_

_OH OH! I get a new playmate!! We can play baseball, make mud pies…wait… that sounds like fun… Hah I should make one and trick Alice into-…OW!_

I glared at Alice. "Don't even think about it" she whispered menacingly.

_God who knew such a small annoying thing could be so scary…oh right. Well OHH A BUG!_

_**

* * *

CPOV**_

We arrived at the orphanage and I walked up to the front desk to a lady with pointed edges. "What can I help you with?"

"My wife and I would like to adopt a young child" I recited.

Rudely she stacked a whole set of papers in my hand. "This is for each member of the family. Everything needs to be filled out as best as possible then give it to me. I will set you up with a social worker and then if they feel you are fit, we will show you the children in your age preference." We all nodded, and then I passed each packet to my kids and wife.

The questions were mostly vague, but the packet its self was incredibly thorough, and finally we all finished, the secretary took our papers and called in a social worker. Soon we were right onto adopting a new child.

_I just need you to both sign your names" he gave Esme and I the last paper._

_Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen _

(Signature here)

"Well you are all clear, now what is the age group you were looking into?" , the social worker asked my wife and I.

"Around infant to three" Esme answered.

"Okay well here are some photos. You tell me which you're interested in and bring them in!" We nodded then looked.

Finally after about 45 minutes we reached our decision, an infant named Isabella Marie Swan, she had soft brown strands of hair and what seemed to be blue eyes. We had our lawyer come in and finalize the papers, and soon we had a new member of the famil; Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

_**

* * *

A/n**__- alright there goes the first chapter. There'd be more but im tired and have to read some other stories. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter guys! I may make some changes but later if anything. R&R_

_-Kjames_


End file.
